Bang! the Robot
Bang! the Robot is the first installment in the Bang! series. After it's release, Bang became Dragon Vomit Studio's offical mascot. Plot Bang the Robot is a hexagon shaped headed robot who lives in Oil Island ''with his pet robot, dog, ''Bark, not knowing his past. A evil, former science teacher, Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon ''created Bang, who was originally evil, until one of Plasmon's other inventions, ''Thrash ''pushed Bang out of the window because of his jelousy, which smashed up Bang's circuits and turned him good and made him forget all about his past. Plasmon has now made a deal with Bang that if Bang brings Plasmon eight secret files on how to destroy the world, Plasmon will give Bang all the cherries and oil he wants. However, they both have tricks up their metal sleeves. Gameplay The gameplay is described as a hybrid of Crash Bandicoot's, Spyro the Dragon's and Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom's gameplays. You play as Bang and you start of in Plasmon's theme park where you can upgrade yourself and go on rides. Also, their is a cinema where you can watch cartoons and your best times and there is a airport (that you can ride) where you can acess areas .For each area, there are atleast ten characters to talk to, upgrades, over thirty challanges and a shop. Bang's abilites include; Fuel fist, neck stretch, plug lasso and limbo which can all be upgraded. Bang has three lives and the life bar is three eletrical sparks that is in between two batteries and there isn't any chances, so if you die, there's no game over. Parts of Plasmon's theme park are later opened after you complete certain objectives, like a Boss area, a resturaunt and another area where you can create your own Protos and make them fight. Challanges #'Up, Down and Away- You must get to the top of many platforms. #'Water Travel- '''You ride a air bubble under and must get to the surface. #'Flyin' Mini- 'You must ride a jetpack and destroy all the enemies with a minigun. #'Bark Ride-''' You must survive number of obstacles while riding Bark. #'Bark Race- '''You must race agianst four other dogs while riding Bark. #'Clockworko- 'You must get to the top of a clockwork tower and ride a giant piece of the clockwork. #'Camera Catastrophe- 'You must take pictures of certain things. #'Limbo- 'You must limbo through many poles of doom. #'Beat em' up- 'You must beat up all the enemies in the way. #'Thrash Bash- 'You are controling Thrash and you must destory all of Plasmon's machines. #'Burn Baby BURN- 'You must use a flame thrower to burn down everything in your path. #'Climb-o-rama- 'You must climb to the top without falling. #'Space Salvation- 'You must destroy all the enemies in a spaceship. #'Colour Collect- 'You must collect all the colours for the colorless peacock. #'Pac-Bot- You play a Bang version of Pacman. #'Chicken Demon!- '''You must protect five chicken demons. Also, the chickens never stop moving. #'Free Ze Munkeeyz!- You must hit all the switches to free the machine gun Monkeys. #'Fire at Ze Munkeeyz!- '''You must defeat all the machine gun monkeys. #'Horze- 'You must ride a robot horse into rings. #'Hack 00843- 'You must hack into the systems and complete puzzles. #'Boss Fight- 'You must defeat the boss you are facing eg; Thrash, Yeti-Man. Playable Characters *'Bang- 'Bang's gameplay is the most common. It involves the a lot of jumping and dodging obstacles most of the time. *'Bark- 'Bark's gameplay is very fast and Bang rides him and you can't stop runnig you can only move left or right. *'Hero-Man- 'Hero-Man's gameplay is mainly 2D and filled with action and fighting. *'Thrash- 'Bang gets inside Thrash and controls him. Thrash takes damage a lot more easily and he uses his cannon and fists. *'Freakenstein- 'Bang forces Freakenstein to help him. He can slip threw cracks and use his eletrical rod. *'Yeti-Man- 'Yeti-Man can walk on ice without falling or skating and he create earthquakes. *'Momma Mia- 'Momma Mia can throw pizzas that trap enemies and she can use her giant spoon. *'Vaccum- 'Vaccum uses his vacuum to suck in things or shoot them out. *'Petite- 'Petite can use his extended arms to swing to other places or he can use them to pick up things. *'Freddy Khatter- 'Freddy can turn into objects into like a storm cloud or a bat. *'Proto 100- 'Proto 100 is very slow, but extremely powerful. He can fire rockets and fly aswell. Characters 'Main There are 8 main characters in the first game. *'Bang the Robot-' Bang is the main character of the game. Like in all the other games, Bang is very dim witted and cruel to most people. Bang's signature move is the Fuel Fist, where Bang puts his fist foward and he moves forward, while blue arua goes around him. Bang loves berries, oil and limboing. *'Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon- '''Plasmon is the main antagonist of the game. He use to be a science teacher before he created Bang. Unlike his son, Plasmon is incredibly smart, wimpy, weak, grumpy and evil. He is so fat that his legs were cut off because of all the fat in them and they were replaced by very small wheels. *'Bark Barkatron 5.3- Bark is Bang's pet robot, dog. He is very loyal to Bang. Bang can ride him like a horse. It is unknown where Bark came from, but it is rumored he is one Plasmon's inventions like Bang. *Thrash- Thrash is one of Plasmon's creations. Unlike Bang, he is incredibly strong and big, but like Bang, Thrash shares alot of Bang's moves and is very dopy and dim witted. Thrash has a cannon for a left arm and has spiky hair. *Freakenstein- Freakenstein is Professer Plasmon's asisstant. He is incredibly mad and evil. He usely says "A YEESS!!!" ''like that guy of Little Britain no remembers. *[[Petite|'Petite]]- Petite is a tiny and angry french man who works for Professer Plasmon. He has extended arms that come out his sleeves. *'Yeti-Man- '''Yeti-Man is a yeti who has many problems in his life. *'Momma Mia- Momma Mia is a pizza chef and she owns Momma Mia's Pizzary World of Pizza. Residents As Bang goes through his journey, he meets many people. Some help him, some make it ten times worse. '''Oil Mountain *'The Colorless Peacock- '''This peacock is always losing his colors. He always asks you to get them back. *'King Spitzington- King Spitzington is a chubby, small king that spits when he speaks because his cheecks are swollen. *Barksy- Barksy is a female robot dog who Bark is attracted to. Only Bark can understand her. '''Bionic Beach *'Regee- '''Regee is a jamacian, professional limbo dancer. He is great friend with Bang, as Regee teached Bang how to limbo. *'R.O.G.E.R- R.O.G.E.R is a robot who works at Bionic Beach. He is also seen working with Bob Beachman. His name stands for Random Orignism Got Epic by Raffle. *'Bob Beachman/Hero-Man- '''Bob is a surfer and life guard at Bionic Beach and he R.O.G.E.R at morn and day. But at night, he is Hero-Man, fearless city protecter. *'The Sand Mole- 'A mole who lives and digs in sand. He can't talk, but the sand stops him from being blind. *'Carl the Coral- 'Carl is... well, coral. He loves singing carols for some unkown reason. *'Personal Peter- 'Peter is a crab who is very personal and he talks to himself uselly. *'Steve- '''A weird sea star with shark's teeth. '''Ice City TBA Momma Mia's Pizzary World of Pizza TBA V's Mansion TBA Land of the Depressed *'Toothy- '''Toothy is a wierd creature with huge teeth and caries a huge tooth brush. *'Vilgrom- Vilgrom is a poor man who caries a huge bag that caries unused things. *'Proto 24- '''Proto 24 is a very nervous robot. He's always worried whatever happens around him. Items Areas There are eight areas in total. For each area is a boss, atleast three characters to talk to, a shop and thirty challanges. ' ' Bosses Multi-player Games *'Cog Race *'Jet and Mini' *'Bubble Race' *'Fight' Characters *'Bang' *'Bark' *'Thrash' *'Professer Plasmon' *'Freakenstein' *'Yeti-Man' *'Momma Mia' *'Vaccum' *'Petite' *'Freddy Khatter' Controls Normal *'X': Jump *'X+X:' Double Jump *'Square': Fuel Fist *'Hold triangle:' Plug Lasso *'Circle:' Limbo Cheats codes *'Invinciblity- '''Slinky16 *'100% Complete- Crayon79 *'Replace every cherry with kiwi- '''Madman58 Enemies *'Proto 1- 'A simple robot. Can only attack with it's hands. *'Proto 2- 'Same as Proto 1, only he hovers and has a shotgun. *'Proto 3- 'Same as Proto 2, only he has a bazooka instead. *'Proto 4- 'Same to Proto 1, only it's legs and arms have fire coming out of them and the robots do cartwheels. *'Pillow Blaster- 'A strange machine that fires Pillows. *'Machine gun Monkey- A robotic monkey with a machine gun. They are uselly seen in higer areas. *'Bazooka Bot- '''A rectangle like robot, that fires homing missles. The only way to kill him, is to make him fire missles art himself. *'Mobster Lobster-''' A robbing lobster. They hit you will money bags. *'Pizza Cobra- '''A cobra made entirly of pizza. It makes you dizzy if you are attacked by it. *'Depresso- A creature made of sad faces. It whales in pain and sorrow, creating soundwaves that can attack you. *'Doodles- '''A creature made of Bang's imagination and crayon leads. *'French Henchmen-''' Petite's henchmen. There are two types. One is small, but fast and one is big, but slow. *'''Blowie Billie- A sea creature that blows in whatever direction it's facing. *'Winged Cows- '''A cow with wings that fly up and down. If you come in contact with them, you will lose a life. *'Robo fish- 'A robotic fish found on bridges that fire lasers. *'Wasps- 'Wasps are a nest of wasps trapped in a giant soda bottle. If the bottle is tipped over, the soda goes everywhere and the wasps become free. *'Littlechaun- '''A rare leprechaun that fires rainbows from his pot of gold. Gallery Banglogo 2.png|The American boxart. Thrash.png|Thrash. Freak.png|Freakenstein. Bark.png|Bark. Banglogo.png|The European boxart. Plasmon.png|Professer Plasmon. Bangnewdesign.png|Bang. Bangcovers.png|The two Bang covers Video VIDEO!!!!!thumb|400px|right|VIDEO!!!!!! Category:Series